Traditionally, independent suspensions utilize a single reduction carrier with a pinion input that is aligned very close to a vehicle centerline. The carrier includes an input pinion and ring gear that provide driving input to a differential, which in turn drives a pair of output shafts. Each output shaft is associated with one of a pair of laterally opposed wheels. When used with an independent suspension, each wheel is supported by an independent suspension unit such that the output shaft and associated wheel structure at one wheel can move independently of the output shaft and associated wheel structure at the other wheel.
Extreme drive pinion offsets for carriers used with independent suspensions require a double reduction carrier configuration. This is due to the conflict between requirements that the output shafts be located as close as possible to the vehicle centerline to provide a specified amount of suspension travel, as well as that proper driveline angles be maintained. It is disadvantageous to use double reduction carriers due to the increased weight and cost associated with the additional components, such as helical gears, bearings, case portions, etc. Thus, there is a need for a single reduction carrier for an independent suspension that can accommodate large pinion offsets.